


Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Filthy, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rimming, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, major sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun just wants to wolf Chanyeol down, completely devour him - and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to let Baekhyun feast on him





	Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I just-  
> I don't even know  
> I won't take responsibility for this  
> Nope  
> Also, this was fully written here, on AO3, because I didn't have the energy to open a new doc on GDrive, heh... So formatting might look weird/different?  
> (Another draft that gets deleted today, hence me finishing and posting it, heh~)

  Baekhyun was kind of bored.

  He had arrived at this party some time ago, had already had a drink or two, a shot, and quite the bit of beer, but it was not really helping his boredom. Neither was the warm hat encasing his head, but it was part of his costume, so it had to stay on. At least for a little bit longer, until most people were too drunk to care anymore.

  Baekhyun had not really put that much effort into his 'costume', not really having had the energy or motivation for it. It was a silly party, he had just managed to survive his midterm exams, and he was _exhausted_ _._ So he really did not care - and he was nowhere near the only one who had put half-shitty effort into things. He had seen a guy walking around in a regular old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, the text "404 COSTUME NOT FOUND" sharpied onto the t-shirt, and at least Baekhyun had put more effort into his than that. And he would like to think that he had put more effort in than the guy walking around in a bear onesie - which must be unbearably hot, considering how he had pulled the zipper down to actually show a glimpse of his boxer waistband, as well as more than just a glimpse of pretty perfect abs, glistening prettily even though it most probably was from sweat.

  Hotness really made even disgusting things seem kind of nice, huh?

  "Oh my god, are you really a pup wearing a collar connected to a harness?"

  "I'm a wolf, idiot," Baekhyun muttered, not even looking to the side where the voice was coming from, knowing Jongdae would show himself.

  And, surely enough, it was not long before Jongdae was standing in front of him, both eyebrows raised.

  "Kinky puppy, huh," he said, making Baekhyun roll his eyes. "Your eyes look good, though, the smokey matches the blue lenses!"

  Just as Baekhyun was about to thank Jongdae for the compliment, he kind of realized what Jongdae was wearing. Or not, really.

  "What the fuck are you dressed up as?" Baekhyun asked, frowning as he took in the sight of Jongdae in nothing but his underwear and shoes.

  "The emperor," Jongdae answered, cheekily grinning.

  "The emp- oh, fuck me, you're the emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes, aren't you," Baekhyun said, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're this embarrassing..."

  "Oh, please, it's a great costume!" Jongdae argued, leaning a bit closer to wiggle his eyebrows. "It's been a hit with the ladies so far."

  "Ew, get your nastiness out of my face!" Baekhyun groaned, pushing said nastiness away, Jongdae only cackling at him. "I need a strong drink to block this all out of my head!"

  "Whatever, babe, we both know I'm a genius!" Jongdae cackled, Baekhyun faking gagging as he moved away.

  Having fixed something strong enough to get the images of Jongdae's near nude body out of his mind, Baekhyun headed back to the other room as he took a sip - immediately wincing. It surely was strong, maybe _too_ strong... Fuck. Oh, well.

  As he raised the cup once more, Baekhyun let his eyes roam across the gathered masses. It really was a hot mess, so many different ideas and costumes thrown into one place, clashing due to there not having been a single theme to dress after. Which Baekhyun was rather thankful for, considering it gave him the creative freedom to dress up as a shitty wolf, but still-

  Oh. My, oh my, what do we have here...

  The first thing Baekhyun saw was a pair of red Converse, looking rather well-worn. Then his eyes slid up to a pair of _glorious_ legs wrapped in a pair of fishnet stockings, a red seam going up the back before connecting with black and red bows crowning the top of them, situated on the upper lace parts that were what was holding them up - though Baekhyun had no idea how. He just knew that they were _hot as fuck._ Did he need to know more? Not really, nope.

  Some thigh was shown, the upper parts hidden by a a very fluffy-looking skirt. It was layered, with a black skirt beneath - a poofy thing - and a layer of silky red on top. There was a border or black lace going around the bottom of the red skirt, looking really delicate and pretty and making it hard for Baekhyun to tear his eyes away. But he managed in the end.

  A short cape hid most of the back of the dress, this one also red, the hood of it pulled over the head of this magnificent being. And Baekhyun was beyond sure that this being was magnificent, even if he had only seen the back so far. But with a back this great, the front had to be even better, without a doubt.

  Suddenly, Little Red Riding Hood turned around, and almost instinctively, Baekhyun let his lips form a charming grin - though he was sure it looked more hungry than charming right now.

  But Little Red Riding Hood did not seem to mind, as he kept eye contact, dark gaze going up and down Baekhyun's body once before it landed on Baekhyun's face once more.

  The front of the dress was as captivating as the back, with the red and black theme continued. The front was lace-up, like a corset, with the neckline being something Baekhyun was pretty sure was called 'heart' or something like that. There was not much filling that part out, for obvious reasons, but it dipped down low and offered a _very_ nice view of a firm chest as well as very lovely collarbones, on which another bow rested, the bow holding the cape in place.

  Almost the best part of it all, though, was the mess of deep red hair sticking out from beneath the hood of the cape - obviously Little Red's own hair. His eyes were accented with a dab of red and a light smoking of black, further enforcing the pure sin he was - a stark contrast to the softness of his lips that Baekhyun kind of wanted a taste of. And then a little bit more. He was convinced they would taste sweeter than anything he had ever experienced, and he wanted to test that theory. Like right in this very moment.

  So Baekhyun held up a hand and used a finger to make a come hither-gesture, trying to lure Little Red closer. And like a moth to a flame, Little Red turned fully to Baekhyun, and walked over.

  "Hi, pretty Little Red," Baekhyun purred as soon as they were close enough to each other, seeing the amused quirk of lips. "Don't you know it's dangerous walking around looking as cute as you do?"

  "Why is that?" Little Red asked, and Baekhyun felt a bit like swooning at the deep voice washing over him and dragging him under.

  "Wolves are prowling around, wanting a taste," Baekhyun answered, would not even deny that he was talking about himself should anyone ask.

  "And what are you?" Little Red questioned, tilting his head a little.

  "I'm one of those wolves," Baekhyun answered, licking his lips. "I can be your big, bad wolf, if you want to."

  "But you don't have a tail," Little Red said, raising an eyebrow, and Baekhyun could not help the way his smirk widened, leaning in closer.

  "Oh, but I do, baby boy, you want to see it?" Baekhyun asked, voice nothing more than a breathy whisper.

  From how close he was, Baekhyun could see the shiver run down Little Red's body, goosebumps blooming across the skin of his neck.

  "I'm too intrigued to say no to that," Little Red whispered right back, and by now Baekhyun was already basically sporting a semi.

  "Well, come on, then, my dear, and let me show you the way," Baekhyun said, pulling back and offering his hand.

  Biting down on his plump lower lip, Little Red took a moment to seemingly contemplate, before he accepted. Placing his slightly larger hand in Baekhyun's, he then looked up, anticipation clear in his blown pupils. Baekhyun wondered how much arousal the skirt would hide. He kind of wanted to find out.

  Turning around, Baekhyun led the way towards one of the bedrooms, grip firm on Little Red's hand. Spotting a table, Baekhyun put his drink down, rather sure that he no longer needed it to cleanse his mind. He seemed to have found a _much_ better distraction, after all...

  "Do you even know who's bedroom this is?" Little Red asked, chortling, as Baekhyun pulled him inside of the room and closed the door behind them.

  "Yeah, my best friend's, he made me want to gouge my eyes out earlier, so this is partially revenge," Baekhyun said, shrugging as he walked Little Red backwards, until they were standing by the bed. "Problem with that?"

  "None," Little Red said, smirk dark on his lips as he fell down on top of the bed and pulled Baekhyun along with him.

  Their lips clashed, sparks immediately flying and setting them on fire as Baekhyun tried to get deeper. Infuriating was a pretty good descriptor, infuriating in the best way possible, and Baekhyun wanted _more._

  Dragging a hand up a thigh, Baekhyun was once more reminded of the stockings, and he really wanted to slowly slide them down Little Red's legs. So he began to kiss his way down a throat, spending some time by a pair of collarbones before moving on to a chest, skipping the clothed areas until he arrived by the thighs. They really looked so cute, so amazing, and Baekhyun wanted a bite.

  Nosing at the small stretch of skin uncovered between the skirt and the stockings, Baekhyun then latched onto it, nibbling before sucking. Little Red jerked beneath him, gasping, before Baekhyun felt something against his hood. Reminded of it once more, he got another idea. Sliding his hands into the paws attached to the hood, he dragged them up Little Red's legs, smiling against skin as he felt the shivers.

  Gently biting down on the top lace part, Baekhyun slowly pulled back and down, bringing the stocking with him, nose following the path down trembling flesh. When he reached the knee, his paws took over instead. Just as he was about to do the same to the other stocking, he had a better thought pop into his head.

  "Onto your hands and knees, pretty Little Red," Baekhyun murmured against a thigh, pulling back to allow Little Red to do so.

  "C-Chanyeol, my name's Chanyeol," Little Red breathed as he did as told, dress hiking up enough to show that he was wearing a _tight_ little number, lacy as well.

  _Unf_ , so fucking pretty...

  "Hello, Chanyeol, my name's Baekhyun, remember it as I'm about to make you scream it," Baekhyun said, licking his lips before surging forwards and going to town.

  Still with the underwear on, Baekhyun dragged his teeth across covered skin, sucking and biting. He knew it would not do much more than tease, dragging his tongue up between the cheeks, but that was fine. He wanted this pretty creature to _writhe_ beneath him, so on edge.

  And it was not until Chanyeol's thighs were trembling beneath Baekhyun's paws that Baekhyun finally had mercy, and slowly began to drag the black lace-adorned fabric down, pressing incredibly soft kisses against the skin being uncovered. For sure a stark difference from the way he had done before, yet another tactic in his mission to tease, and then, after a while, please.

  With the underwear halfway down Little Red's thighs, Baekhyun leaned back for a moment to just take in the sight before him, enjoy the moment. There was just something about the skirt just barely hiding the top of Chanyeol's butt, _not_ hiding literally anything else, until the one stocking took over, creating an illusion of somewhat hiding skin when it was really not.

  Beginning just where the poofy skirt ended, Baekhyun slowly dragged a finger down the cleft, Chanyeol jerking once as it traveled across his rim, again as it softly pressed into his sack, and then a third time as it flicked off of his frenulum. This little journey reminded Baekhyun of something important, though, and he quickly moved away to rifle through the bedside table, holding up his prize in the air with an exclamation of triumph when he found it.

  Turning around to show it off, Baekhyun came to a halt, an idea suddenly popping into his mind and grinding his entire being to a stop as he once more came face to face- well, face to _ass_ , with Chanyeol. _Wow..._

  "Can I spank you?" Baekhyun asked, feeling his mouth water a little at the thought of blushing cheeks.

  "Sure, don't mind, as long as I can sit in the morning," Chanyeol rasped, making Baekhyun chuckle.

  "Well... I can promise the spanking won't be the reason for you not being able to sit in the morning...," Baekhyun slowly said, softly caressing a cheek - before bringing his hand down on it, a satisfying _slap!_ echoing throughout the room. "Oh my god, so perfect..."

  "T-thank you," Chanyeol gasped, swaying his lovely bum to the side once. "I-isn't the wolf s-supposed to eat L-Little Red?"

  Baekhyun was sure both his heart and dick stuttered at the words.

  " _Oh, fuck yes!_ "

  Dropping the lube and condoms on the bed, Baekhyun climbed onto it as well, almost falling face first against Chanyeol's offered treat as his cloth-covered hands slid across skin. Pulling his hands out of the gloves, Baekhyun properly gripped the flesh, kneading and pulling it apart, before getting his first taste. They moaned in sync, and then Baekhyun did his damndest to gobble Chanyeol's soul up.

  And he seemed to be doing pretty well.

  Once more, Baekhyun felt pressure on top of his head, and suddenly his hair was exposed to fresh air again, the sound of heavy fabric hitting something being heard before fingers weaved through his strands. Chanyeol was tugging on him, trying to bring him closer, and Baekhyun simply obliged.

  "A-ah, _shit_ , B-Baekhyun! Y-you need to s-stop!"

  Baekhyun pulled back from his five-course meal, a pout on his spit-slick lips.

  "Why?" he whined, honestly having had the time of his life.

  But he did not get an answer. Instead he got Chanyeol moving away as his fingers disappeared from Baekhyun's hair, pretty Little Red turning and manhandling Baekhyun down on his back on the bed. He took a moment to pull the dress off of him and freeing himself from his underwear - but leaving the stocking on, bless - before he started to return the favor by pulling on Baekhyun's clothes, getting the pants and underwear off, for some reason leaving the semi-transparent shirt and harness on. Then he proceeded to lick a fat stripe up the underside of Baekhyun's dick and wrap his lips around it, immediately starting to bob.

  Hissing, Baekhyun wrapped his hand around fiery, messy hair, throwing his head back, _knowing_ that he would explode if he looked at Chanyeol sucking him off. He just knew, those lips stretched around him-

  Visual overload.

  It did not take long before Baekhyun was tugging on Chanyeol's hair, begging him to stop, Chanyeol complying after a last hard suck that had Baekhyun shriek and honestly feel a bit faint. Was too much blood going south? Might just be it.

  "I want to ride you," Chanyeol grunted, already moving.

  "Little Red Riding Hood riding the Big Bad Wolf?" Baekhyun shakily said with a chuckle. "That's poetic as fuck."

  "You're such a weirdo," Chanyeol snorted, hurriedly condoming and lubing Baekhyun up, before starting to sink down on him. " _O-oh_ , weirdo with a great dick, _wow..._ "

  "All of these compliments, you already have me in bed, Little Red," Baekhyun huffed out, fingers digging into Chanyeol's thighs as he just tried to relax.

  It was hard, though - pun not intended but very funny for sure - as the sight of Chanyeol on top of him, head lolled to the side, hands braced on Baekhyun's thighs for support, the _exquisite_ line of his body shimmering in the low light, was enough to almost make Baekhyun go mad. Yes, sweat was once more making everything _so_ much better. Bless.

  Once Chanyeol was fully seated, he took a moment to let them both try to regain some semblance of control, their huffing breaths matching. But then it was go time again, and oh, did Chanyeol go.

  He looked _glorious_ , head thrown back, a bead of sweat running down his temple, as he worked himself up and down. _Utterly_ glorious, and Baekhyun's mouth dried at the incredible scene, the incredible _feeling_ _._ Ugh, everything he ever wanted and needed in his life, without even knowing...

  "O-oh my god, you're _beautiful_ ," Baekhyun managed to get out through clenched teeth as he tried to match Chanyeol's bouncing by thrusting up. He was absolutely, one hundred percent sure that the reverence was easily detected in his voice, but he really did not care. Chanyeol _was_ beautiful, he _deserved_ reverence, and Baekhyun _would_ provide it. He had already worshiped his body, so... Like, yeah?

  A pleased grin appeared on Chanyeol's lips as he let his head fall forwards again, sitting down to grind instead, giving Baekhyun somewhat a moment to breathe.

  "You're not too bad yourself, pup," Chanyeol said, huffed out really, his breath obviously just as short as Baekhyun's. His fingers followed the straps wrapped around Baekhyun's upper body, before one of them hooked beneath the collar, tugging lightly. "This, this I like..."

  "Leash me and I'll follow you wherever you want me to go," Baekhyun wheezed - not because of Chanyeol actually cutting his air supply off, because he was not, but because Baekhyun's head was spinning and his lungs felt as if they were not getting enough air.

  Chuckling honestly rather darkly at the admission that he had at least temporarily tamed the beast, Chanyeol leaned forwards until he was able to pull Baekhyun into a kiss, rolling his hips and not really helping Baekhyun keep coherent enough to fully be able to kiss back. Hands flying to the rather flat ass, Baekhyun propped his feet against the bed, before he showed his worth.

  And Chanyeol did, as vowed, scream Baekhyun's name. He chanted it for a while, before his voice rose in strength, cutting off in the middle of 'Baekhyun' as he seemed to choke on a moan, sticky wetness dripping down onto Baekhyun's chest. And as Chanyeol contracted around him, Baekhyun could not help but let go, shaking his way through his own orgasm, actually stopping breathing for a little bit.

  They laid in silence for a while afterwards, hearts beating hard and fast against each other, breathing ruined. Baekhyun felt a bit compressed yet very nice, and did not really mind the added weight. At least for now.

  "Need- to move-" Chanyeol said after a few more seconds, Baekhyun suspecting that his legs were starting to hurt.

  So he helped Little Red to roll off of him and to the side, wincing and whining and whimpering as he slid out, coldness attacking his now pitiful barely-even-erection. He got a pat to his cheek, though, as he managed to get the condom off without spilling, so it was okay.

  "So," Baekhyun huffed, still very much breathless, as he turned his face towards Chanyeol. "Why are you dressed as Little Red Riding Hood?"

  Chanyeol let out a somewhat breathless chuckle at that, and Baekhyun was rather thankful he was not the only one still experiencing breathing problems.

  "It was a bet, my friends thought I'd chicken out, but I thought I'd look great in it," Chanyeol answered with a shrug.

  "You did, you really did," Baekhyun quickly agreed, nodding his head and making Chanyeol chuckle again.

  "Considering how the big, bad wolf completely devoured me, I'm more than convinced," Chanyeol murmured, turning on his side to get closer to Baekhyun - who was suddenly experiencing some heart problems.

  "I'll need a moment to digest before being able to devour you again," Baekhyun breathed, this time luring a full laugh out of Chanyeol.

  "Don't worry, you were such a good boy that I need a moment to recover too," Chanyeol promised, before snuggling against Baekhyun.

  "Oh, thank god," Baekhyun muttered as he wrapped his arms around his Little Red and pulled him even closer. "Also, cuddles, yay."

  "You sound _overwhelmingly_ excited," Chanyeol chortled, making Baekhyun laugh as well.

  "I am, I promise, I adore cuddles, just tired," he promised, before taking a deep breath and managing to calm down a little bit. "Let's slee-"

  "BYUN BAEKHYUN, WHAT THE FUCK-"

**Author's Note:**

> Baekkie goes ominominom~ /chomp/ on Yeollie!
> 
> (Which EXO members did you spot aside from The Beagle Line?)
> 
> (Also, shoutout to my note "little red riding hood riding the big bad wolf" because damn that's one hell of a note, self)


End file.
